Plankton Goes for a Drive
Plankton Goes for a Drive Plankton tries to be a big boy and steals Squidward's car for a joy ride. Season: 10 Episode: 4 Total Episode Count: 169 Prod. no.: 9ACX02 Featuring: Plankton, Squidward, SpongeBob SquarePants, Ryan Reynolds Also Appearing: Karen, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl, Patrick, Consueela, Mrs. Janetti, Gavin Janetti, Carol, Adzin, Lindsay, Shelley Duvall Plot: After Squidward picks Plankton up from a play date, he leaves him in the car to listen to a song. Plankton accidentally bumps the shift knob and the car rolls foward before Plankton quickly parks it again. Excited by his new discovery, Plankton later takes Squidward's keys and takes the car out for a drive. But when he tries to enter a Weenie and the Butt radio contest, he loses control and crashes the car. When Squidward finds out, he insists that he has to tell Sandy and SpongeBob. In a panic, Plankton runs away intending to catch an airplane but instead ends up in a run-down section of town where he is found by Consueela who takes him home and gives him a bath filled with soup ingredients for her daughter's Quinceanera. When Squidward finds them, having calmed down from the car's destruction, Squidward tells Plankton that he has decided not to tell the accident. When they try to leave, Consueela tries to keep Plankton insisting that he is her son Ernesto. When her other son threatens Squidward with a gun, Plankton grabs it and shoots Consueela in the foot; followed by shooting up the house until he runs out of bullets, allowing them to leave. Meanwhile, after getting a shot at the doctor's office, Sandy and SpongeBob bump into Ryan Reynolds on his way to film a new movie. Reynolds becomes drawn to SpongeBob while ignoring Sandy. One morning while chasing away a worm, SpongeBob leaves his house to find out that Reynolds has moved his film to Bikini Bottom and moved into Tom Smith's old house. Reynolds invites him to a housewarming party and SpongeBob accepts. When SpongeBob and Sandy arrive at the party, Ryan blows off Sandy and convinces SpongeBob to get into a tickle fight. Ryan invites SpongeBob out to dinner. At dinner, Ryan gets uncomfortably close to SpongeBob, causing him to bolt to the bathroom. When SpongeBob tells Sandy that he thinks Ryan is unnaturally attracted to him, Sandy dismisses it. SpongeBob decides to confront Ryan and let him down that he isn't interested. When SpongeBob comes out and tells Ryan that he isn't interested in a gay relationship, Ryan tells him that his intentions were not in that manner and dismisses SpongeBob for using such a label, leaving SpongeBob heartbroken. Cutaways #Screaming autistic lady #Shelley Duvall #Slow Cruise #Sandy's book club #Hiding dents #Lessor Showcase #Mexican food gas #Shipped off to Siberia Trivia *Pearl and Patrick appear in one cutaway gag and scream, but have no other speaking lines marking them absent. Censorship *A bit more wiggling from the autistic fish. *SpongeBob bleeped: "Big f***ing deal." *A bit more dialogue from Plankton. *A bit more radio dialogue. *Plankton: "eff'd up" to "messed up". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10